Shopping Trip
by Tazzler
Summary: Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie debate on what to get Bella for her eighteenth birthday.


**Title:** Shopping Trip  
**Author:** Tazzler  
**Genre:** General  
**Pairing(s):** slight Emmett/Rosalie  
**Summary:** _'What was the stereo shopping trip like with Emmett, Rose, and Jasper?'_ Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie debate on what to get Bella for her eighteenth birthday.  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note:** A very small (only 673 words) little something, for the "Take a Walk in My Shoes" contest set by **pelirroja**.

* * *

"Remind me, again, exactly _how_ I was convinced into coming with you?"

Jasper, Emmett and I were out shopping – for a birthday present for Isabella Swan. After days and days of begging and pleading, Emmett got me to not only come back to Forks with him, but also help him and Jasper pick out a present for the accident-prone human.

"Well, we all know Bella's going to be part of the family someday, no matter what Edward says, and you can't be mad at family forever, right?" Jasper grinned brightly at me, knowing that I was only griping for show. What he had said was true, of course.

"No time to start like the present," Emmett added with a large smile. I sighed in mock defeat and grinned at them both.

"Fine, then. What are we getting her?" I inquired. It was a good question, I'll admit. What to get someone who hates having money spent on them?

"Um, actually," Emmett said, a bit hesitantly, "we thought you could help with that. We have no idea."

I was pretty sure I was gaping. "Isn't her birthday in, like, two days?"

"It's tomorrow, actually." Jasper's grin turned sheepish.

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "Of course," I muttered to myself, though I was sure they could still hear me. "Men." Emmett and Jasper grinned at each other, and I sighed loudly.

"So… what do you think?" Emmett asked. "I mean, you probably have a better idea than we do, being a girl and all."

I decided to ignore that comment, for now. I'd get him back later. "Well…" I pondered for a minute. "I'm not sure. Just because I'm a _girl_ doesn't mean I know what to get her. She and I are like, total opposites."

Jasper's expression fell slightly, and Emmett let out all his breath in one huge gust of air. "Damn it," he growled. He shot dirty looks to all the people shooting _him_ weird looks as they were passing. "What do we do?"

"Why don't we just garbage her stupid excuse for a truck and get her a fast little car?" I asked, only half-serious.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing, and this time _I_ gave dirty looks to everyone who was openly staring at us. Stupid humans.

"What?" I asked them hen they started to calm, annoyed that I didn't know what was so funny.

"If you've ever been in a car with Bella and one of us driving, you'd know," Emmett explained, taking deep breaths. "She freaks when we go anything past sixty." Jasper was still chuckling quietly.

"Seriously?" I couldn't comprehend it. Anything over _sixty_? Anything _under_ sixty was like snails' pace.

"Yeah," Jasper confirmed. His face lit up suddenly. "Although…"

"What?" Emmett and I asked together, when Jasper didn't elaborate further.

"I've heard Edward complain several times about the radio in Bella's truck having horrible reception," he told us, a satisfied smile forming on his lips. "We could buy a new one for her and replace it."

"That's… a really good idea," I admitted. "But… would she even _accept_ it?"

"Bella wouldn't accept anything, even if we _didn't_ pay anything for it," Jasper responded, rolling his eyes. We were all quiet for a minute.

"I've got it!" Emmett exclaimed. "We could just give her an empty box, and she could open it while one of us installed the radio in her truck."

"That's brilliant," Jasper said, satisfied that we had figured something out. "Who's going to put it in?"

I bit my lip (a completely human trait I brought over to my vampire… _existence_ from my life as a human), undecided. "I'd do it, but I don't know how she'd react to that," I confessed. "I mean, I haven't exactly been kind to her at _all_, have I?"

"I'll do it," Emmett told Jasper. "Don't worry, Rose. Everything'll work itself out, I promise."

And with those lips, smiling only for me, and those eyes, light and ever-so-beautiful and full of love, how could I not believe him?


End file.
